Object Invasion Reloaded Episode 2/ Transcript
INCUDES DELETED SCENES 1 Skittles walks up to Oj, Oj Is playing a video game. Skittles: “Hello.” Oj ignores Skittles. Skittles: “HELLO?!” Oj ignores Skittles once more. Skittles Slaps Oj. Oj looks at Skittles. Oj: “What do you want!?” Skittle: “you owe me an apology.” Oj: “apology for what?” Skittle: “for killing me AND making us lose the challenge. Oj: it’s your fault. If You’d have been tastier and we would’ve won.” Music stops as we see a big close up of Skittles face. The Face is beyond disturbing. Skittle: I hate you. Skittle Walks away. ' ' 2 Glasses walks up to Button. Glasses: Oh hey button! Button: Hey. We finally got out of jail. Glasses; good to know… hey, where’s breath mint? Button: I told him to go annoy lamp Shows lamp being annoyed by breath mint Lamp screams Glasses: “Why did you make him annoy lamp? Lamps a cool guy!” Button: Well he’s just to, BRIGHT for my taste! crickets Glasses: Ok that's it i’m leaving. Button: Wait! But I made ton of puns while in jail! Button Pulls out a list, and Cuts to a closer shot of Button Button: Here’s one. What did- Black screen with the words “How about No?” ' ' 3 Lego and Phone and Sitting on a bench. Lego: I’m so glad we won. Phone: I know right. Lego: Say, want to come to my house? Phone: Wait, you have a house? Lego: Yep! Comeon! Phone and Lego walk to Lego’s house (It’s a cardboard box) Lego: We’re here! Phone: You seriously live in a box? Lego: Yep! Phone: Figures. ' ' 4 Starbucks walks up to Slingshot Starbucks: Hey Slingshot! Slingshot: Oh hello Starbucks. What’s up? Starbucks: Nothin’ much. Just meh… Slingshot: OK well what do you want to do? Starbucks: Hmm.. Well, you know I've always wondered, could you launch me into the sea with your slingshot? Slingshot: Oh yea, sure thing! Starbucks is shot out of Slingshot Starbucks is flying into the clouds Starbucks: Oh my gosh! I’m i’m flying! WEEE- His screams are cut off as He smashes into a massive rock Awkward silence ' ' 5 Dollar and WAW sitting next to a bush Dollar: Ugh! I’m so angry that we lost. Oj walks by while they ramble WAW: I know right. It’s all OJ’s fault. Oj notices them OJ: Why are you blaming’ it on me for losing, heck, why is everyone!? WAW: BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED SKITTLE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR LITTLE BRAIN! Skittle come out of nowhere. Suspenseful Music Plays Skittle: Yea! Apologize! OJ: Where did you come from skittle?! Wait, what’s a brain? WAW: Oh my gosh, this is so stupid, someone please kill me now. WAW gets shot Cakey: Grapefruit!! Grapefruit: What? He asked someone to kill him. Cakey: Is everyone on this show stupid? Silence Newspaper (In the distance): Yes! ' ' INTRO PLAYS ' ' 6 Ipad faces the contestants Ipad: Hi everyone, stop your shenanigans! MLG Gangsters, It’s now time for the elimination! Dollar: The elimination already? But it’s been barely like, 12 minutes since the last competition! Ipad: No it hasn't, it's been over a month. Dollar: Well how do you know that? Slingshot: Yea? How do you? There’s no such thing as time here! Dollar: Wait, there’s no such thing as time? Ipad: wait, if there’s no such thing as time, then how do we know about time?! Silence Notebook Paper: I LIKE PIE!!! ' ' 7 Part 1 IPad: Welcome to the elimination MLG Gangsters! As you guys remember from last episode, OJ killed Skittle, and put him in your milkshake instead of M&Ms. OJ: Shut up. IPad: We have a total of 157 votes, With 66 likes and 92 dislikes. Let’s show the likes! Shows likes IPad: Dollar, you win the prize with 18 likes. Your prize is this picture of me. Dollar: How is this going to help me at all? IPad: I don’t know. I found it in my closet this morning. ' ' 7 Part 2 IPad: Let’s show the dislikes. Safe with 0 votes is Mirror. Mirror: Wow. That was unexpected. IPad: With 2 votes is Grapefruit, Elastic Band, WAW, and Bread. Bread: I’m not disliked a lot! Yay! IPad: Safe with 4 votes is Dollar. And safe with 5 votes is Skittle. Skittle: Good thing OJ isn’t safe yet. OJ: Hey! IPad: Safe with 7 votes is Lamp and safe with 8 votes is Windows 7. Now we have the final two. ' ' 7 Part 3 Shows OJ and Ethan IPad: OJ, losing the challenge for your team wasn’t really a smart choice to make. You should’ve thought twice. IPad: Ethan: Even though you’re nice, people hate you because you aren’t an object. I guess it’s kind of understandable. Shows TV IPad: Enough chit chat! Let’s show the votes! Shows votes OJ: What?! IPad: OJ, you have been eliminated with 36 dislikes. See you later! OJ: Dang it! I knew it! A giant bowling ball knocks OJ far away OJ: Noooooooooooo! IPad: We’re going to miss him. Lego: Meh, I’m not. Fade to black screen ' ' 7 Part 4 Shows an island surrounded by water OJ: Ahhhhhhhh! OJ hits the ground hard and brakes a little of his glass OJ; Ugh. Wait a second. Oj looks at a sign that says “Limbo Island” Zooms out to show the island is in the middle of nowhere OJ: Oh come on! Fade to black ' ' 8 Dollar: Phew, glad that’s over. IPad: Now, it’s time for the challenge! which is a bowling challenge! Dramatic zoom out on the entire bowling alley Bread: Wonderful. Boring. IPad: I know right! Now some rules. You will each individually have a turn of knocking down 10 pins for your team, the team with the most pins wins! Also, you only get one turn so let’s begin in 3, 2, 1, GO! ' ' 9 Grapefruit: Wait, how do I bowl? I don’t have any arms! IPad: That’s your problem scrub. Now first up is cakey! Cakey: Ew! These bowling balls are so greasy! Cakey throws a ball, gets 2 pins. Cakey: Oh come on! The ball was like unhygienic and all. Cakey start texting ' ' 10 Ipad: Next is.. Newspaper Pops out of nowhere Newspaper: Me! It’s my turn! Newspaper Throws a ball, he gets no pins. Newspaper: What? No pins! Ipad Pushes Newspaper Ipad: Get out of here! You already had your cameo! ' ' 11 IPad: Next is Lego! Lego: OK. I can do this. Lego drops the bowling ball Lego: Um, this is too heavy. Lightbulb appears above Lego’s head Lego: Aha! I got an idea. Lego grabs a soccer ball and kicks it hard Soccer ball gets Lego 5 pins. IPad: Well, I would consider that cheating, but who really cares? Lego gets 5 pins! Lego: Meh, that could’ve been worse. ' ' 12 IPad: So, next up is Dollar! Dollar: OK. Let’s do this! Dollar throws bowling ball Dollar knocks down 9 pins Dollar: I won!! I won!! IPad: No, you didn’t win. You only knocked down nine pins, and the challenge isn’t over yet. Dollar: Dang it! Again! ' ' 13 IPad: Now we’re onto Button. Button: Alright, gimmie a strike! Button rolls bowling ball and misses every one. Windows 7: You idiot! Windows 7 slaps Button Button: Wow! No need to.. Strike me! Crickets Windows 7: Jesus, we need to win this challenge! ' ' 14 IPad: Windows 7, it’s your turn! Windows 7: Now it’s time to show these nerds what it’s all about! Windows 7 knocks down 9 pins Windows 7: Oh yeah! I destroyed those pins!! Button: Look at that lone pin! Good thing you spared his life! Crickets as Windows 7 gives a death stare to Button Windows 7: Button I swear to god I will stab you with a gun!! Button: I don't think you can stab with a gun… nice shot though!! ' ' 15 IPad: Up next is WAW. WAW: Ooo yay! WAW throws the ball and gets 7 pins IPad: So WAW gets 7 pins. WAW: Not bad. At least I got more than stupid old Dollar. Dollar: Hey!! ' ' 16 IPad: OK next is the kool aid man- huh?! Kool Aid Man: Oh yeah! Kool aid man throws and gets 1 pin Kool Aid Man: Oh no! IPad: GET OUT OF HERE! IPad launches the kool aid man away Kool Aid Man: ooooooooh yeaaaaaaaah! Ipad: Geez, what is with all the guest characters? Newspaper: Like Meeeeeeee? Ipad: AAAAAAHHHHHHH Cuts to a black screen that says “2 Minutes later” ' ' 17 IPad: So next up is Glasses. Glasses: Let’s go! Glasses throws the ball and gets a strike IPad: Wow. Impressive. Glasses: Heck yeah! The Kool Aid man would be impressed. Kool Aid Man flying through the sky Kool Aid Man: *sniff*... Oh yeah. ' ' 18 IPad: Alright, so here are the current scores shown here! DISPLAYS THESES SCORES SCORES: # Mlg gangsters - 29 # Dank Memes - 19 ' ' IPad: The MLG Gangsters are 10 points ahead of Dank Memes! Dank Memes, get in the game. Only 15 contestants left! ' ' 19 IPad: Deadpool is up! Silence IPad: Of course. You're dead! I’m… just going to skip him. Yea. ' ' 20 IPad: So, next up is Bread. Bread: OK, so I guess I could just give it a little… eh. Bread pushes bowling ball a little bit Bread: Um, it’s going too slow. The ball speeds up super fast for some reason, and Bread gets a strike Ipad: Wow. That was unexpected. Next is Lamp! ' ' 21 Lamp: I’m going to kill you pins! Pins: No don’t kill us! We’re innocent! Lamp throws, and doesn’t knock down anything, while pins are seen celebrating Pins 1: Yay! Pins 2 and 3: Yay Hooray! Lamp: Bratty little pins… NEXT TIME, YOU GUYS! ' ' 22 IPad: Now we have Cup! Cup: I’m about to get a strike! Just watch! Cup knocks down 6 pins Cup: What?! IPad: Not too shabby. Better than the others. Cup: Well, I guess that’s better than nothing. Ipad: And it looks like Dank Memes are stepping up. ' ' 23 IPad: Now Next up is Mirror! Mirror: Let’s see what I can do since I barely got screen time last episo- IPad: So Mirror gets 7 pins! Mirror: But I didn’t even throw i- Black screen with Text that says, “NOPE.” ' ' 24 IPad: Here we have Water. Water: Come on baby.. Strike! Strike! Water accidentally flops her arm and throws the ball at herself, shattering his glass IPad: Ouch! Dank Memes, you guys are looking pathetic. Zoom in on water, shattered on the floor Water: Enh… uhgrh.. ' ' 25 Ipad: Next up is Phone! Phone: Heh heh… just a movement of a hand. How hard could this be? Pssh. Phone knocks down 1 pin Phone: Wha-what?! How was that so difficult?! I demand a second try! IPad: Sorry dude, that’s it for you. Phone: Crap. ' ' 26 IPad: Now, next up is Starbucks! Starbucks: Seeing how Phone and the previous contestants did, I should throw it hard, but not too hard. Starbucks throws and get 8 pins Starbucks: Meh, it could’ve been worse. ' ' 27 IPad: Next is Ethan. Ethan: Let’s just get this over with. Ethan throws the ball and gets 0 pins Ethan: Why does life hate me so much? IPad: I don’t know but that’s you’re problem. Probably your face. Breath Mint: Yeaaa….. You have such a silly face!! Heh heh heeeeehh. Close up of Ethan's face, hyper realistic and suspenseful music plays (Rickkidtoons will draw it) ' ' 28 IPad: Slingshot’s turn! Slingshot: This’ll be a sinch. I don’t even have to get the bowling ball. Slingshot shoot her metal ball and gets a strike Slingshot: Yes! Strike baby! Wooo! ' ' 29 IPad: So next up is Skittle. Skittle: Yay! Skittle throws the ball and gets 4 pins Skittle: That was awful. Ipad: Doses it look like I care you piece of *insert bleep here*. Skittle: God! You don’t need to be so rude about it. ' ' 30 Black Screen thats says “Four Minutes of the same Stupid Repetitive stuff later” IPad: it’s Elastic Band’s turn. Elastic Band: Ugh! This bowling ball is so heavy. Elastic Band looks around to make sure nobody is looking Elastic Band stretches her arm to hit all the pins and gets a strike Ipad: Elastic Band! That is cheating. You are disqualified! Elastic Band: But Lego used a soccer ball and you didn’t disqualify him! Ipad: That’s because he had no arms, so I let him off the hook, and besides, that deliberate selfish cheating. ' ' 31 IPad: Now, it’s Notebook Paper’s turn. Notebook Paper: Yeeeeyeooww!!! Notebook paper throws, and gets a strike IPad: Woah! What the heck?! Notebook Paper: AAaauahuhhee!! ' ' 32 IPad: Breath Mint is up. Breath Mint: Yay, I’m gonna get a spaaaaare! Breath Mint misses all pins Breath Mint: UFDOFDDFDOFD ' ' 33 IPad: Alright Grapefruit, you’re the last one. Grapefruit: Ok then.. Windows 7: You had better get this one good! Grapefruit: Just give me a second! Ok, aaand.. Throw! Grapefruit throws, and gets 6 pins ' ' 34 IPad: That’s all the contestants! Let’s play a beautiful music video from the letter band while I add up the scores! ' ' 35 A: Now let’s rock! Lights dim A: The fitness-gram pacer test is a B: Multistage aerobic C: Capacity test. D: That progressively gets E: More difficult F: As it continues. ' ' 36 IPad: Here are the scores! Dank Memes - 54… and MLG Gangsters - 56! Viewers, vote one of the Dank Memes to be eliminated, and one to win a prize. Newspaper: AND Voting ends August 28th! Thanks for watching! Ipad: HEY! ' ' Credits ' ' 37 *Rickkidtoons Wrote this part* ' ' Newspaper and Ipad are sitting on a bench. Its night time. Ipad: See! You are too ruining the show. Newspaper: So I'm ruining the show because i'm appearing in it too often as I was supposed to just have a cameo and that's it, and Because I'm annoying too? Ipad: and you talk so loudly that you destroy people's ears. Newspaper: Oh. Well I better get going goodBYE- (Ear rape) CUTS TO BLACK